Le plan de Mamori
by Darkisu-chan
Summary: Mamori veut se venger d'Hiruma, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Mamori joueuse ?

Anezaki Mamori, ce nom qui sonnait si bien aux oreilles des garçons de toute l'école.

La cause, et bien….tout ! Son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un ange, sa petite coupe très sévère et parfaite, ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient toute sa tendresse et sa gentillesse.

Mais tout ça, oui tout ça, pour Hiruma, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Son seul but, la taquiner sur ses choux à la crème, et de pouvoir trouver chaque jour de nouvelles choses à mettre dans son fameux carnet.

Le jour commençait à peine à se levée mais Mamori était déjà sur le palier de la porte en train de mettre ses chaussures d'école. Elle avait décidé de se rendre plus tôt à l'école pour pouvoir se focaliser pleinement sur la méthode pour battre les Ojo White Knights. Arrivée devant le local des devil bats, elle soupira pensant encore trouver derrière cette porte le fameux démon qu'elle redoutait.

Elle voulut faire une entrée discrète qui fut vite gâchée par le AK47 qui était par terre et dont notre belle rousse poussa avec la porte. « Hiruma..un jour je vais vraiment le tuer.. ! » Dit-elle avec une telle détermination qu'elle aurait fait peur à la moitié du lycée.

Cette fois-ci elle en avait marre. Le démon méritait une bonne punition.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, celui-ci débarqua en ouvrant..ou plutôt en défonçant la porte avec son pied comme à son habitude. Son regard sadique qui montrait une envie de titiller Anezaki, se changea vite en un regard noir. Il fut encore plus frustré quand il vit qu'elle esquissa un petit sourire sadique.

-Fuckin' manager qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de péter mon ordi ?! Dit Hiruma en serra ses poings si forts qui les sentaient plus.

Mamori commença à rire et s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle contourna la table pour venir se poser devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Elle approcha son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Car tu ne prends pas soin de moi » Elle était tellement fière de son jeux d'actrice qu'elle se félicita elle-même. Cette fois-ci, elle allait enfin voir un autre visage, une autre expression. Et surtout, elle avait enfin le dessus sur lui. Elle qui avait toujours tout endurée..chaque jours, pouvait enfin se venger. Hiruma croyais qu'elle avait cassé son ordinateur et ceci la fit sourit encore une fois.

Elle recula légèrement pour pouvoir admirer sa victoire, la tête d'Hiruma.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Oh que non !

Hiruma se remit très vite de ses émotions. Il poussa la manager de sorte à ce qu'elle soit entre la table et lui. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Ce silence fut brisé par un petit rire.

-KéKéKéKé Fuckin' sadique. Son sourire habituel revenu sur son visage.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse ne rigolait plus. Elle pressentait qu'une mauvaise chose allait se passer. Voulant bouger son corps elle ne fit que le contraire et se retrouva collée au torse du démon. Elle prit une teinte rouge qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Hiruma le vit, et pris son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle relève sa tête. Elle se confronta aux yeux verts luisants qui la regardaient si intensément qu'elle faillit défaillir. Il approcha ses lèvres.. « oh mon dieu » pensa-t-elle « Pourquoi il il approche autant sa bouche de la mienne….est-ce qu'il..

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer toute l'équipe des devil bats. Ceux-ci regardèrent les deux membres avec de grands yeux.

-B-bonjour Mamori-nechan . Dit Sena timidement.

La concernée poussa Yoichi si fort qui cogna sa tête contre le mur,et partit en courant hors du local.

Elle courut le plus loin qu'elle put. S'arrêtant à bout de souffle devant un parc. Assise sur un banc, elle se remémora la scène en essayant de comprendre. Elle voulait faire une petite farce au démon, en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait cassé son ordi et donc toutes ses données. Idée assez stupide en soi mais en si peu de temps, elle n'avait guère trouvé grand-chose.

Mais la suite l'avait chamboulée.

« Pourquoi..qu'est-ce.. » Elle n'arrivait même plus à terminer ses phrases. Et pourquoi elle commençait à avoir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Hiruma avait juste fait ça pour la taquiner. Oui, voilà, juste pour la déstabiliser. Mais elle semblait un peu déçue. Déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suite.

« Non, non non non ! »Je dis n'importe quoi, je devrais rentrer me reposer ! » La rousse se leva et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle enleva tous ses habits et se jeta dans l'eau chaude qu'elle venait de faire couler. Elle posa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire et l'image du démon lui revint en tête. Mamori plongea tout son corps dans l'eau pour enlever toute trace d'Hiruma Yoichi.

En se réveillant le lendemain, elle sentit que son corps ne la suivait pas. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle prit son petit déjeuner, s'habilla, et partit au lycée.

**Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Devrais-je faire une suite ?**

**C'est ma première fic donc je pense pas qu'elle doit être super,mais vos commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenue :)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui vont la lire.**


	2. Retournement

Hiruma traînait dans les rues sans but précis. Il se remémorait la scène avec la fuckin' manager en boucle. Il sourit. Elle qui voulait le piéger s'était retrouvée piégée. Ses expressions l'avaient beaucoup amusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fuckin' fille pouvait oser le défier et vouloir le manipuler. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'avait pas cassé son ordinateur, elle n'aurait pas osée et elle avait un minimum de gentillesse tout de même. On parle d'Anezaki Mamori là !

La pluie commença à tomber et le blond soupira. Il devrait bientôt devoir rentrer si il ne voulait pas finir tremper jusqu'à l'os. Il sourit de nouveau. Cette fuckin'chiante méritait une récompense comme il se doit, il mit son plan en marche dès qu'il rentra chez lui.

Mamori était en avance et fut soulagée de ne pas voir le démon en vue. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui. Elle se posa à sa place. Sa tête tournait, et ceci durant toute la journée. Quand les cours furent finis, elle sortit et se dirigea au club. Elle devait s'occuper de la paperasse qu'Hiruma lui avait « gentiment » demandé de faire il y a quelques jours. Elle pouvait se détendre car elle savait qu'à cette heure-là, il ne venait jamais dans le local. La manager posa son sac sur la table et se mis au travail. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux de Yoichi qui la regardait malicieusement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva la tête.

Elle sourit de soulagement en voyant Monta et Sena au seuil du local.

-Tu travailles dure, puissance MAXXX ! Lui cria presque Monta en souriant.

-Oui Hir..ce démon m'a encore donné du boulot à faire. Elle soupira et bascula son corps vers l'arrière.

-Mamori-nechan, lui dit Sena avec un ton sceptique. Tu es toute pâle, tu ne devrais pas bosser autant.

La rousse lui sourit timidement.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Que Sena s'inquiète était la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait. Elle savait que leur entraînement était long et dure, et elle ne voulait pas d'avantage le stresser.

Elle se leva pour aller faire du café. Les trois discutèrent durant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à tomber. Sena et Monta durent partir laissant la manager seule.

Elle continua sont travail, mais sa vue son troublait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer se reposer car sinon Hiruma allait l'engueuler. Et puis, avec ce qui s'était passée hier, elle ne tenait pas à croiser son regard. Elle avait joué la carte de la Mamori joueuse..mais avec ce qui y avait eu..elle se sentait extrêmement gênée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son travail mais en vain. Elle regarde l'heure et vu avait horreur qu'il était déjà onze heure passée. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dit que tant pis pour le boulot en retard. La pluie tombait et Mamori n'avait pas de quoi se couvrir face à une telle averse. Elle chercha dans le local si elle pourrait trouver un éventuel parapluie et s'arrêta devant des affaires qu'Hiruma avait laissées. Notre rousse réfléchis un moment, ne préférant pas y toucher, elle se résolut à devoir sortir sous la pluie sans rien pour la couvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et recula d'étonnement et de peur. Hiruma Yoichi se tenait devant elle complètement trempé. Elle baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas le voir, non pas maintenant. Un vent glacé vint lui chatouiller tout le corps, elle frissonna au contact.

Ce silence fut coupé par la voix mielleuse d'un Hiruma souriant.

-Tu avais oublié ces feuilles. Il lui tendit des feuilles concernant le club. Elle faillit lui sortir une réplique sanglante tel que : Pourquoi tu me les a pas données plus tôt. Mais se tue. Elle prit les documents et poussa Hiruma pour sortir. Non, elle n'allait pas se faire encore avoir. Sa voix et son regard pleins de tendresse. Elle le connaissait que trop bien.

-Merci Hiruma-kun, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et partit le plus vite qu'elle put. Mais sa vue l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et elle se sentit tomber en avant.

Le réveille fût des plus dure. Elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. A son grand étonnement, elle s'attendait à se trouver dehors à l'endroit ou elle s'était évanoui. Mais non. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des couvertures qui la recouvrait. Une chambre... ?

Mamori sortir du lit délicatement sentant encore un peu de faiblesse dans ses jambes. La pièce n'étant pas allumée, elle se cogna plusieurs fois contre des meubles. Trouvant enfin la poignée elle se dirigea en dehors de la chambre. « Il faut que je trouve la porte d'entrée vite ». Elle commençait vraiment à ressentir de la peur. Ou était-elle ? Comment est-elle arrivé dans une chambre ? Hiruma était venu au local et...Oh non... !

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Deux bras l'entourèrent, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre était sur sa hanche.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria la jolie rousse en essayant de se débattre, cependant la prise était trop forte qu'elle ne réussit même pas à bouger.

-Kékékéké fucking manager tu as eu peur ? Hiruma rigolait à gorge déployée.

\- Que..Hiruma qu'est-ce qui ..Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle sentit les bras du démon se desserrer de son corps. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur et lui sourit.

\- Tu es lourde, tu le sait ça !? Et il rigola de plus belle.

Mamori énervée lui rétorqua.

\- Tu m'a fait quoi espèce de..Il lui mit sa main sur la bouche et s'approcha de celle-ci.

« Oh mon dieu, pensa-elle pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche encore comme la dernière fois »

\- Tu es si naïve. Kékéké. J'ai gagné fucking chieuse.

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux, « il n'aurait quand même pas osé.. »

-Tu m'a droguée ?! Elle recula et le poussa contre le mur courant le plus vite possible. Elle trouva les escaliers, descendit et se dirigea vers la porte qui lui semblait être la principale. Elle n'avait même pas pensée dès le début à allumer les lumières. Elle voulu l'ouvrir mais la voix du blond la stoppa.

\- Tu semblais tellement vouloir te mesurer à moi fucking manager. Je t'ai juste rendu la pareil en mettant dans tes fucking choux à la crème des somnifères, mais il semblerait que tu avais déjà mal à la tête donc ça a sûrement accentué huhuhu.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec toi ! C'est ta faute, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier « enfin si mais...pensait-elle et d'ailleurs comment savait-il qu'elle avait mal à la tête ? »

\- Ohoho la fucking rousse devient grossière. Ah et puis, si tu cherches la porte principale elle est tout à gauche kukuku.

\- Tu m'as emmené chez toi ?! Mamori se sentit gênée, il fallait qu'elle parte et vite.

Hiruma la regarda partir avec un petit rictus.

* * *

Les voyages avec les clubs allaient bientôt commencer. Le but était que chaque club aille dans une autre ville observer les matchs de ceux qui avait remportés des tournois. Bien sûr, le club de football américain n'allait pas passer entre les filets. La rousse savait que ce voyage ne lui permettrait pas de fuir Hiruma. Il l'avait droguée puis emmené chez lui... « Je parie qu'il a fait exprès de venir ce fameux soir car il savait que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmenée chez lui ? »

Mamori avait eu tout le week-end pour y réfléchir vu que cette incident s'était produit le vendredi soir.

La rousse marcha en direction de l'école en chassant ces images de sa tête, la semaine ne faisait que commencer.

**Et voilà, finalement avec vos commentaires j'ai été plus que motivée à faire la suite.**

**Oui bon vous me direz, j'ai mis quasi 4 mois mais je commençais le boulot donc voilà. **

**Vous me pardonnez ? (yeux pleins de larmes)**

**Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai fait plus long hein hein :)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos comms ça fait plaisir mes petit chatons.**


	3. Réflexions

Tous les clubs étaient en pleine action pour l'organisation des voyages. L'équipe de basket avait fabriqué une pancarte dévoilant une magnifique peinture représentant toute l'équipe. Le club de baseball quant à lui, préférait rester sobre en fabriquant une affiche avec peu de couleurs. Mamori eu le temps de voir toutes les stratégies de son lycée pour faire de la promo. Évidemment, lorsqu'on essaye de se changer les idées à cause d'un certain démon, on opte pour n'importe quelle solution !

Le club était désert, il n'était que 7 heures du matin et la manager tenait à ce que tous les préparatifs soient faits avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. Cependant, des bruits de roller lui enlevèrent sa tranquillité matinale.

\- Mamori-nee !

Une Suzuna toute guillerette entra dans le local.

\- Bonjour Suzuna, tu es venue tôt dis donc !

Pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la voir, mais elle avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir cacher son malaise plus longtemps. Ce qui, effectivement, ne dura qu'un court instant. La cheerleader planta ses roller devant la rouquine.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Dit-elle avec un ton sec. Je veux tout savoir !

Mamori se figea sur place...non...elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en lui disant que tout allait bien, que la fatigue avait juste prit le dessus et qu'elle n'était donc pas au top de sa forme. Suzuna ne voulu pas insister plus. La manager ne s'était pas rendue compte du regard qu'elle avait adressée à celle-ci….un regard remplit de tristesse. La rousse fit de l'ordre dans le local et se mit à réfléchir à une futur pancarte. La porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître, Komusubi, Kurita et les fameux frères Ha-ha.

\- Oyahooo !

Kurita était toujours de bonne humeur ce qui renda la rouqine plus sereine. Ils burent tous une tasse de café pour bien commencer la journée. Personne n'avait cours pour permettre à chaque club de sport d'organiser leur voyage. Comme à leur habitude, une sensation de provocation se fit sentir entre Komusubi et les trois frères. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les amener à un affrontement sur le terrain, au moins, ils s'entraînaient ! La destination du voyage avait déjà été décidé par Hiruma et Mamori se demandait si ça servait à quelque chose qu'elle organise les préparatifs, sachant que le blond aurait sûrement tout prévu. Hiruma….olalaa pourquoi pensait-elle à lui maintenant. C'est malin ça !

Un bruit de mitraillette lui confirma l'arrivée du quaterback. « Que faire… ? ! » se répéta en boucle la manager dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas fuir, mais le regarder en face en faisant croire que tout allait bien n'était pas une bonne option non plus. La rousse respira un bon coup, il avait prit tout ça pour un jeu, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La porte fût une fois de plus défoncée, et la fameuse tête blonde apparue.

\- Oy fuckin'manager, où en sont les préparatifs pour demain ?

Hiruma semblait avoir fait une croix sur l'incident ou plutôt sur les deux incidents. Ladite manager le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Hiruma...combien de fois je dois te rappeler que cette porte s'ouvre ! Ses sourcils froncés la rendait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Ne prêtant pas attention à sa remarque, le quarterback s'assit sur sa chaise et pianota sur son ordinateur. La journée se passa calmement, pas d'incident en plus, pas de scène gênante pour Mamori. Elle s'attendait à pleins de remarques de sa part, mais rien ! Elle n'eut même pas à supporter sa présence plus de cinq minutes, il devait entraîner l'équipe. Leur nouveau programme était chargé et ne donnait accès qu'à une heure de repos par jour.

Finalement, comme elle le pensait, il avait déjà tout planifié et elle n'eut qu'à noter les nouvelles techniques que les joueurs avaient appris. Alors pourquoi lui demander si elle les avait fait, cela resta un mystère.

C'est une manager fatiguée qui rentra chez elle, l'eau chaude du bain lui fit un bien fou. Elle prépara son sac pour demain, ils avaient rendez-vous à 8h à l'aéroport. Ne sachant pas la destination, elle préféra prendre des habits chauds en plus de ces robes. Oui, elle avait envie de prendre des robes, elle voulait se sentir en vacance.

7h30, Mamori était déjà au point de rendez-vous. L'aéroport grouillait de gens partant dans tout les sens. La jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé la foule. L'agglutinement des personnes l'oppressait à tel point qu'elle s'était déjà évanouie durant un concert. Elle profita de l'avance qu'elle avait pour aller faire un tour dans les seules magasins ouverts. Traversant l'allée, son attention se posa sur un journal montrant une photo des Devil Bats. La rousse sourit, que de souvenirs. Depuis que Sena était rentré dans ce club il semblait aller mieux. Il s'était fait des amis, et avait même un don pour occuper le poste de running back.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais être heureuse comme lui….

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de murmurer, Mamori se gifla mentalement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'au bonheur de Sena depuis son entrée au club….le sien était tombé dans l'oubli.

Encore dans ses pensées, elle ne vue pas l'arrivée du quaterback.

\- Fuckin'rousse, toujours en avance !

Décidément, aucuns mots gentils pouvaient sortir de sa bouche à lui.

\- Toujours aussi gentil toi !

Mamori remarqua que ça faisait deux fois qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses paroles. Mais la lycéenne ne voulait plus se morfond, elle avait déjà assez déprimée pour rien. Le jeu pouvait continuer. C'est une manager plus que déterminée à se venger qui ignora royalement Hiruma en passant à côté.

Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps à remonter au cerveau du démon.

\- Kékéké…..fuckin'chieuse.

Il semblait plus que jamais intéressé par ces agissements.

Les États-Unis était de nouveau leur destination depuis la death march. Arrivé sur place, l'équipe pu poser ses affaires dans un luxueux hôtel hébergeant piscine et jacuzzi privatif. Étonnement, Hiruma ne les envoya pas directement à droite et à gauche comme à son habitude. Il était un peu plus de 18h et tout le monde semblait fatigué. Il y avait une chambre pour les frères Ah ah, Komusubi et Kurita, une autre pour le reste. Seul Hiruma et Musashi avait une chambre privative. Évidemment, Mamori et Suzuna ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Leur suite était magnifique. Un immense salon avec deux canapés munit d'une terrasse avec vue directe sur les étoiles. Et deux chambres qui étaient chacune à l'opposé de l'appartement. Mamori se posa directement sur son lit et Suzuna obnubilé par la piscine voulu directement y aller. La manager s'était déjà endormie lorsque la Pom pom girl sortit.

C'est qu'à 23 heures que notre rouquine se réveilla. Elle trouva une Suzuna endormit sur le canapé, et fit le moins de bruit possible pour sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Arpentant les longs couloirs, elle se retrouva devant le bar de l'hôtel. Peut-être qu'un verre lui ferait du bien. Les cocktails étaient excellents, et ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas bu une goûte d'alcool. Elle ne buvait que pour les grandes occasions comme les anniversaires ou les repas de famille, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle semblait avoir également oublié qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, même pas du tout !

Les deux cocktails plus les deux bières l'avait achevés. Elle se leva de sa chaise mais eu du mal à marcher droit, sa tête tournant de plus en plus. Pourquoi avoir bu autant se dit-elle. Ces temps-ci, elle avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi.

-Quel abruti cet Hiruma, pourquoi il ne peut pas être gentil avec moi.

Et voilà qu'elle commençait à parler toute seule. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce démon à des moments pareils. Démon qui accessoirement avait un corps…..Stoooop. Plus elle avançait, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers lui et son corps bien musc…... « Bon je commence à devenir folle là...qu'est-ce qui se passe.. »

Elle avança trouvant les ascenseur et une magnifique tête blond avec un corps sublime devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous fuckin'manager ?

Oh mais bien sûr, c'est Hiruma. Qui d'autre ?

Mamori réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière, il ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle entreprit encore une fois la carte du beau sourire en feintant toute possibilité d'avoir de l'alcool dans son sang.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de visiter les lieux. C'est hôtel est magnifique. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

Encore une fois, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait comme une chef comme durant le premier incident. Hélas, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, sa vu se troubla et son corps tomba en direction du sol mais deux mains blanches la récupérèrent, et la portèrent jusqu'à son lit. Mamori ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le démon planté à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle rougit, il l'avait amené jusqu'à son lit. Elle avait une folle envie de le prendre dans ces bras pour vérifier si tout ça était bien réel.

\- Hiruma….

Le démon la dévisagea puis fit son petit rictus habituel. Cette fuckin'manager lui donnait du fil à retorde.

\- Alors comme ça on supporte pas l'alcool. Kékékéké

Son rire fit frisonner Mamori, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Mais les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche

\- Et alors, j'ai bien le droit ! Tu es toujours aussi odieux avec moi...je…

La rouquine comprit que l'alcool lui faisait dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

\- Et puis tu es si s…..

Non non elle devait stopper ça tout de suite ! Hiruma n'était cependant pas du même avis.

\- Je suis quoi fuckin'alcoolique ?

« Pourquoi il pose cette question, depuis quand il m'écoute ?». Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer les incidents. Lorsqu'il était tout proche d'elle dans le local, lorsqu'elle avait eu (malheureusement) le privilège de se réveiller chez lui. Elle ne savait toujours pas d'ailleurs s'il avait voulu l'embrasser ce fameux jour. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et Hiruma semblait déterminé à avoir une réponse. Son regard la transperçait, transperçait ses émotions. Il était le seul qui réussissait à la mettre dans des états pas possible chaque jour. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait...un petit peu.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

La manager se mordit la lèvre pour avoir osé continuer en le provoquant. Les lèvres du démon révélèrent un sourire plus que satisfait. Il pris le menton de la rouquine et avança dangereusement ses lèvres vers les siennes..

Le réveil se fut assez rapide. Suzuna avait enfilé ses roller et s'amusait à faire des tours devant la chambre de Mamori si bien que celle-ci finit pas céder et ouvrit la porte.

\- Suzuna-chan ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller d'une autre manière.

La rousse posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Pourtant, tu semblais heureuse hier soir quand You-nii t'as ramenée dans ton lit.

Le rouge lui montait au joue. Elle était donc réveillée.

\- Ce n'est…...J'avais bu et ….

Les explications ne servaient à rien avec la pom pom girl. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés et raconta les fameux incidents qui montaient au nombre de trois, et sa probable attirance pour le démon. Suzuna avait les yeux qui brillait et cria dans toute la pièce qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver.

Hiruma s'était levé tôt ce matin, réfléchissant à un moyen démoniaque pour faire de la pub. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été mouvementée. Musashi avait voulu goûter le fameux vin réputé de cet hôtel. Le démon l'avait suivit, la journée avait été éreintante et il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. La première bouteille vide en moins de 40 minute en disait long sur la suite. Musashi avait commencé à parler avec deux femmes juste à côté. En même temps, il en avait du charme à revendre avec son t-shirt noir accordé avec son pantalon. Hiruma quant à lui, portait comme à son habitude son pantalon noir avec son t-shirt bleu foncé. Les regards féminins n'osaient pas se poser sur lui à cause de son aura terrifiante. Il le savait bien, et de toute façon, ces fuckin'chieuses ne l'intéressait pas. Son regard s'arrêta sur la rouquine assise au bar. Elle portait une robe rouge mettant ses formes en valeur. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle, « Que fout-elle là cte fuckin'manager ?». Le quaterback l'avait toujours vu comme une fille sérieuse ne cédant à aucune tentation que ce soit dans l'alcool ou avec les garçons. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la fixait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa contemplation.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive. C'est un Musashi souriant qui le regarda avec pleins d'insinuations à propos de Mamori.

Une bulle de chewing rose éclata en signe de réponse.

« Ksss cte fuckin'alcoolique…...avec cte fuckin'corps... » A cette pensée, le démon se leva violemment et quitta le bar laissant un Musashi hébété. Comment diable le démon pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ?. Lui qui n'a jamais été amoureux, qui faisait fuir les femmes sauf une : Anezaki Mamori. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'en attendant l'ascenseur il tombe sur elle. Cte fuckin'manager était complètement bourrée et il fallait en plus qu'elle tombe et qu'il doive la porter. Sauvé, il ne croisa personne de l'équipe et Suzuna semblait dormir quand il l'avait ramené dans son lit. Il avait beau être un véritable démon, il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser seule par terre. Le quaterback eut le droit à la fameuse phrase « Tu es si s….. ». Et il ne savait pas toujours pas pourquoi il avait buté dessus durant un court instant lui demandant une réponse qu'il n'aura jamais. Son comportement envers la jeune femme le perturbait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, depuis leur fameux jeu, il n'avait cessé de la regarder. D'ailleurs, Hiruma s'était penché sur elle plus près que jamais, hypnotisé par ses yeux. Il se ravisa au dernier moment. « Qu'est ce que je fous bordel….Fuckin'femme, fuckin'manager ,..fuck….. ». Il s'éloigna d'elle et sortit de leur suite, laissant une Mamori perdue.

Comment allait se passer la suite de se voyage ?

* * *

**OUIIII CA FAIT DEUX ANS !**

**Je sais je sais je suis pas top comme fifille (Vilaine va!)**

**Mais je me suis remise à Eyeshield 21 et avec un des commentaires disant vouloir la suite ça m'as donnée envie de le faire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) **

**Veuillez me pardonner maîtres **


	4. Envie

Le soleil brillait sur la terrasse qu'avait réservé Hiruma. Toute l'équipe était réuni sauf Mamori qui avait prétexté une grippe. Le démon quant à lui, était calmement assis sur l'une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient à côté de la sublime piscine également destiné au Devil Bats. Suzuna émit un petit rictus de satisfaction envers le quarterback. Ce matin, elle avait laissé une Mamori plus que honteuse de son comportement. La cheerleader lui avait alors conseillé de rester un moment dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la manager semblait être dans un état lamentable. Hiruma s'était levé de bonne heure pour marcher dans la ville encore assombrit. Au moment d'aller au rendez-vous qu'il avait communiqué, il appréhendait la situation avec la manager. Il n'eut cependant pas l'opportunité de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne la vit pas en avance comme à son habitude. Son étonnement s'amplifia dès le moment où tout le monde était présent sauf elle.

Mamori, seule dans sa chambre essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle devait descendre, ce serait bien trop suspect sinon. Mais comment faire après tout ça. Boire autant, dire autant de choses dérangeantes. Ceci dit, elle mourrait d'envie que le rêve continue, elle souhaitait pouvoir le toucher, lui parler comme si de rien n'était….comme s'il n'était pas le démon qui sortait des armes à feux, qui l'appelait toujours avec des surnoms énervants. Elle aurait souhaité lui avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Pourquoi elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte avant. La manager avait toujours eu peur de se dévoiler, de dévoiler des sentiments. Hiruma lui facilitait pas la tâche, il semblait être dans son monde, monde remplit de match de Football Américain ne laissant aucune place aux relations amoureuses. Et ne semblait également pas s'y intéresser tout court.

Des pas la sortir de sa réflexion, ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa chambre. Le cœur de Mamori ne fit qu'un bond. Hiruma ne pouvait quand même pas être venu non ?

La porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître Jumonji, il semblait préoccupé.

\- Pardon, j'aurais du frapper avant..mais j'avais peur que tu n'aies pas bien et…

Il se tut et regarda ses pieds. La manager ne fut que plus étonnée de la réaction du blond. Depuis quand il se souciait d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné sauf la fois où les lycéennes voulaient son autographe.

\- Jumonji-kun, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. De toute façon il fallait que je descende je suis déjà très en retard.

Elle passa à côté de lui et se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Le blond la suivit.

\- Suzuna nous a dit que tu étais malade, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout ait bien. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te déranger.

Sa gentillesse et sa maladresse touchèrent Mamori en plein cœur. Les garçons comme lui au moins prenaient soin des filles. Pourquoi s'accrocher à celui qu'il ne faut pas ?

Le silence dans l'ascenseur en disait long. La rousse portait une jolie jupe noire avec un top bleu marine accompagné de botte en cuire. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette tenue particulièrement. Elle leva les yeux du panneau d'affichage pour croiser ceux de Jumonji qui semblaient gênés et attirés par cette tenue. Mamori réalisa alors les habits qu'elle portait, elle avait opté pour des vêtements différents que la tenu de sport ou des pantalons qu'elle enfilait d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas si lors du départ elle avait décidé inconsciemment de prendre des vêtements aussi féminins pour lui...

La gêne lui monta aux joues…..elle était rouge pivoine dès qu'ils furent arrivé à l'étage. Sena, Monta et Kurita se précipitèrent vers elle lui demandant si elle se sentait mieux. Komosubi lui fit son bruit habituelle qu'elle prit comme une attention, Jumonji rejoigna les deux autres frères Haha. Suzuna lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour indiquer la présence d'Hiruma. Adossé contre une poutre, il la regarda tout en faisant éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum. Mamori ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, il était à tomber avec son ensemble T-shirt et pantalon noir.

Rien de plus ne se passa. Il se retourna et l'équipe prit un car pour se rendre vers leur premier match. Arrivée sur place, tout le monde se plaça sur le banc, la manager se mit comme à son habitude à côté de Sena. Elle remarqua Suzuna à droite du garçon et sourit. « Ils vont si bien ensemble ces deux-là ». Ils n'étaient pas officiellement en couple mais la rouquine avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines leur jeux de regard. Kyoshin Poseidon entra sur le terrain suivit des sifflements de la foule. Comme à son habitudes Mizumachi était serein, contrairement à Kakei qui scrutait Sena depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Le match débuta et l'équipe adverse peinait à attaquer, Kakei semblait en forme olympique aujourd'hui, Mamori nota toutes les nouvelles techniques et les améliorations des joueurs. Les Poséidon étaient devenus plus fort qu'avant et surtout en ce qui concernait la ligne. Le match fini, les Devils Bats restèrent un moment pour discuter avec les gagnants. La manager en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes mais se stoppa en voyant un démon plus que déterminé devant elle.

\- As-tu tout noté fuckin'manager ?

Et bah décidément….Mamori lui tendit son bloc note bien remplit et voulu partir dans l'autre sens quand sa voix la stoppa.

\- Ce soir, rendez-vous devant le bar, faut qu'on organise notre prochaine stratégie.

Que quoi….Là se fut le blanc total. Il lui donnait rendez-vous et en plus pour une fois, il voulait qu'elle l'aide. Le blond partit rejoindre la troupe, la journée fut très longue et les entraînements ne se firent pas attendre. Dès le match des Poséidon finit, ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâche jusqu'à 19 heures. Le repas était copieux, de la viande, du poisson, des pâtes, du riz et plus encore. La rousse ne manga pas grand-chose, son rendez-vous la tendait et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter et comment allait se dérouler la soirée.

-Mamori tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Les yeux de Jumonji étaient remplis d'inquiétude, Hiruma le fusilla du regard ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Mamori.

Elle s'éclipsa vite fait dans sa chambre après le repas pour se refaire une beauté et changer de tenue. Suzuna la taquina sur son rendez-vous et partit vite retrouver son running back.

La manager descendit par les escaliers et des regards se posèrent sur elle, deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'année lui barrèrent la route.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne toi, vient avec nous on va bien s'amuser.

Leur approche n'était franchement pas au goût du jour, Mamori leur sourit en essayant de leur dire qu'elle était pressée. Ils firent les sourdes oreilles et voulurent prendre le bras de la manager, chose qui n'arriva jamais grâce au fusil pointé sur leur tête.

-Fuckin'manager, tu ne sais même pas sortir de ta chambre sans qu'il t'arrive un truc.

Le démon était rouge de rage, il fulminait. Il portait la même tenu que ce matin, quant à Mamori, elle avait opté pour une longue robe noire ce qui avait provoquer le problème. Les deux garçons déguerpirent et elle suivit le quarterback jusqu'à arriver sur la fameuse terrasse, les lumières au sols étaient allumées ce qui donnait de jolies reflets sur l'eau de la piscine. Ils se posèrent sur deux chaises, le barman leur apporta à chacun un cocktail. La rousse rougit en voyant la boisson ce qui fit rire Hiruma. Elle avait plus l'impression que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux qu'un rendez-vous stratégique. La chaleur était intense, Mamori avait juste envie de se jeter dans la piscine. Le quarterback ressortit les cartes pour chacun des postes et ils firent un brève débriefing sur le match d'aujourd'hui. La manager expliqua que la ligne devait être plus exploitée durant les prochains matchs. La soirée de déroulait plutôt normalement au plus grand bonheur de la rousse. Les cartes rouges disparurent dans la poche d'Hiruma et celui-ci se leva. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le longs de la poitrine de la jeune fille, elle s'approcha de l'eau s'assit et y trempa une partie des jambes.

-Fallait prendre ton maillot si tu voulais te baigner fuckin'chieuse.

Les yeux bleus de la rousses se levèrent dans sa direction, elle enleva ses pieds de l'eau. Sa robe lui collait de plus en plus freinant ses mouvements, son pieds glissa et elle se retrouva dans la piscine. Le rire d'Hiruma la gêna lui rappelant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec lui elle semblait ridicule. Énervée, elle sortit de l'eau, se dirigea vers le démon et le poussa de tout ses forces dans la piscine. Elle courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre entendant les injures venant d'en-haut. Elle aperçu sa porte et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas les clefs pensant que Suzuna serait là, elle avait oublié qu'elle était partie rejoindre Sena. Stressée, elle voulu se cacher plus loin, qu'elle idée elle avait eu aussi. Sa robe la freina et elle eu du mal à courir, son souffle se faisait plus difficilement et des bruits de pas ne la rassurèrent pas. Où allait-elle pouvoir se cacher ?

Une main lui attrapa le bras et elle n'eut pas la possibilité de parler car l'autre était sur sa bouche. Elle entendit une porte se fermer, la pièce était dans le noir total. Des bruits de vêtements puis une chaleur de lumières vinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Hiruma était aussi trempé qu'elle et avait comme seul vêtement son pantalon. Mamori détourna le regard, et deux doigts lui prirent le menton et la redirigèrent devant deux yeux verts.

\- Fuckin'manager, tu me cherches beaucoup trop. Tu l'auras voulu…

Le démon s'en alla vers la salle de bain laissant une rouquine perplexe. Celle-ci vu que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée comme elle le pensait. La chambre du blond était munit d'un salon, du lit d'une terrasse et de la salle de bain. Autant dire que pour une seule personne c'était la grande classe. Le quaterback sortit vêtu à la taille d'un linge blanc laissant voir son corps musclé.

\- C'est à ton tour fuckin'chieuse.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour trouver un semblant de vêtement à mettre. Le démon lui balança un T-shirt noir. Mais, dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle se résigna à sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu bouges, on n'a pas toute la nuit fuckin'rousse ! Lui cria le blond depuis l'autre pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est une Mamori tentant de descendre le plus possible le haut noir qu'Hiruma pu observer.

-Kékékékéké

-Tu... tu…..n'es qu'un monstre !

Il se leva, se plaça à deux centimètres d'elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Tu ne mérites que ce que tu sèmes fuckin'Mamori.

Le sourire du démon la fit frisonner, elle voulait tant que le temps s'arrête pour n'être qu'avec lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches fines. Mamori émit un gémissement de surprise.

-Porter ses fuckin'robes….

Les mains remontèrent..

-Ce fuckin'frère Haha…

Les mains se stoppèrent juste en dessous de ses seins.

-Cte fuckin'jeu…..

L'une des mains remonta et prit le menton de Mamori, l'autre redescendit au niveau des hanches.

-Tu es à moi fuckin'manager !

Les lèvres d'Hiruma vinrent se poser sur celle de la rousse. Les léchant pour demander l'accès que la rouquine donna rapidement. Elle fut pousser sur le lit et sa robe commençait à remonter dangereusement au niveau du bassin. Deux bras stoppèrent le blond.

-Hi...hiruma-kun….qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Fuckin'manager…..tu ne comprends donc rien.

-Non je ne veux pas ça...pourquoi tu….

-Pourquoi je suis quoi…. ?

Son regard se posa sur elle, sur son corps en entier. Son haut noir lui allait comme un gant, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Mamori détourna le regard.

-Tu me manipules encore c'est ça ? Tu ne sais faire que ça depuis que je te connais. Tu ne m'a jamais traité gentiment, tu m'appelles qu'avec des surnoms horribles. Tu te fiches de ce que je peux ressentir..

Elle se stoppa sur sa dernière phrase, elle en avait encore trop dit. Hiruma se plaça à coté d'elle, assit sur le lit.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu fais pareil fuckin'manager ? Rappelle moi qui a commencé ?

Il avait raison, mais en même temps elle n'avait fait que cela sur une courte durée alors que c'est en continu avec lui.

-N'as tu donc aucun sentiment humain Hiruma-kun ?

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, le regard sévère. Elle voudrait qu'il se révèle plus, qu'il lui confit des choses que personne ne sait à part elle. Hiruma partit prendre une bière et se posa sur la terrasse.

-Pourquoi tu évites ma question ?

Elle était triste…..comment pourrait-elle lui confier ses sentiments dans cette situation. D'accord, il l'avait embrassé et faillit la déshabiller si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé. Mais alors pourquoi après ce geste il continuait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La rousse sortit sur le balcon à son tour, s'appuyant sur le rebord.

-Si tu ne me réponds pas tu pourrais au moins me laisser partir.

Mamori soupira, elle en attendait pas plus de lui. Pourtant, il l'avait beaucoup taquiné et elle avait eu l'espoir que peut-être il l'aimait un peu…en même temps il venait de l'embrasser aussi...

Hiruma la regarda, traversa l'appartement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Tu attends quoi pour sortir fuckin'chieuse ?

Lorsque la manager fut arrivée sur le seuil, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Les seuls sentiments que j'éprouve sont quand je peux voir la gêne sur ton visage.

Il souriait, mais un sourire provocateur qui fit rougir la pauvre Mamori.

Le retour dans la chambre fut assez déroutant pour la jeune fille. Il s'en était passé des choses ce soir…


	5. Passion

**Hello les gens, je précise que ce chapitre et en rating M (oui petite scène sexuelle huhuhu)****! **

**Et sinon il doit sûrement rester des fautes, je suis fatiguée mais j'ai fais de mon mieux :)**

**Enjoy !**

Sena était en retard, la faute se résumait en un garçon-singe avec qui il traînait la plupart du temps. Hier soir n'avait pas été facile pour lui, en effet, tout le monde avait pu constater sauf le concerné bien sûr, la lueur d'envie que le blond posait sur Mamori. Le running-back avait peur, peur qu'il ne prenne pas soin d'elle s'ils venaient à se déclarer leurs sentiments. Il avait bien vu les regards que son amie d'enfance lançait envers le démon. Il s'était aperçu que c'était réciproque et avait dû récolter un Monta complètement éteint. Les deux amis avaient passé la majorité de la soirée à parler de leur vie amoureuse, malheureusement non existante pour le receveur. Sena avait enfin eu le courage d'avouer qu'il en pinçait pour Suzuna, cela n'étonna même pas Monta qui, comme tout le monde, le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ses amis, Sena ne vit pas la cheerleder qui se dirigeait en direction des marches. Les deux tombèrent l'un sur l'autre provoquant au passage un rougissement simultané.

Pendant ce temps, la rousse se réveillait sous une douche bien froide. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui durant toute la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ce jeu avait trop duré et elle semblait espérer de plus en plus que ses sentiments soient partagés. La journée se composait comme à son habitude d'une analyse de match suivit par un entraînement intensif. Mais ce soir avait lieu un immense buffet dans leur hôtel en l'honneur des Devil Bats, ils étaient désormais devenus une grande équipe respectée. Ce buffet était le moment idéal pour Mamori. Hiruma n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les banquets et finissait toujours tout seul dans un coin avec son ordinateur.

Le soleil éclairait tout le stade où se jouait le match entre Seibu et Bando Spiders. Les cheerleader étaient encore moins vêtues qu'à leur habitude, le but derrière consistait à attirer le plus de monde possible et plusieurs fois Suzuna lui avait proposé de porter le costume des cheerleader pour la mettre en valeur. Cette idée germa durant cinq bonnes minutes dans sa tête, oubliant de prendre des notes. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, leva les yeux et y découvrit un Jumonji attristé.

\- Alors...tu sors avec lui….finalement

Étonnée,Mamori mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait parler que de lui….

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Hiruma n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au football.

Il est vrai qu'il agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci, que l'équipe voyait que Mamori et Hiruma dégageaient une sensation bizarre quand ils se voyaient. Elle avait bien vu les regards qu'il lui avait envoyé ce matin, des regards de compassion. La rousse soupira...tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de tout ça. Mais Hiruma n'est pas franchement le gars qui pourrait te comprendre.

\- Jumonji-kun….je suis désolée mais….

Un fracas retentit derrière eux, la tête blonde semblait d'humeur furax. Hiruma prit le bras de Mamori, traversa les gradins pour aller se poser à l'intérieur.

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries fuckin'manager. Tu n'as rien noté depuis le début du match c'est-à-dire durant 30 fuckin'minutes.

Il fulminait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Mamori n'avait aucune excuse, il ne lui arrivait jamais de commettre une erreur pareil. Ce n'était pas le moment, dans un mois avait lieu leur tournoi et ce voyage était très important pour développer leur nouvelle stratégie.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Hiruma-kun.

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Hiruma posa sa main sur la chevelure de la rousse, celle-ci releva doucement la tête, les larmes tombèrent. Ce fut le geste de trop. Le présentateur annonça la fin de la première partie, les joueurs s'élancèrent à l'intérieur pour se reposer. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus proche, personne ne devait la voir ainsi. Le blond le comprit et la laissa rejoindre les autres.

Les entraînements furent intensifs, le soleil tapait très fort et Mamori passait régulièrement vers chacun des joueurs pour leur distribuer de l'eau. Elle mourrait de chaud également rentrant dans le local pour se rafraîchir le visage elle entendit des voix bien familières. Suzuna et Sena, rouges de honte devant une manager stupéfaite sortirent en courant. Elle sourit, au moins Sena est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Se rappelant qu'elle avait des habits de rechange Mamori en profita que tout le monde soit dehors pour se changer en toute tranquillité.

La chaleur se fit de plus en plus intense qu'Hiruma permit un break de dix minutes pour tout le monde.

-Où est passé cte fuckin'chieuse.

La porte du local s'ouvrit, la manager sursauta. Normalement personne n'était censé rentrer avant au moins vingt minutes. Elle prit la première chose qu'elle vu pour se couvrir, elle ne portait que sa culotte et venait d'enlever son soutif.

-Tu fous quoi fuckin'manager on a entraînement jte rappelle !

Hiruma s'arrêta net devant la rousse quasi nue.

Elle voulait ouvrir la bouche mais….rien…

-Décidément tu me provoques beaucoup trop ces temps-ci.

Son sourire remplissait tout son visage. Mamori ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux depuis leur dernière victoire.

-Faudrait qu'on règle cette histoire, mais pour l'instant rhabille toi, on a un match a préparer.

Il sortit et cria sur son équipe pour marquer la fin de leur pause.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Il avait raison ceci dit, le soir approchait dangereusement.

Le souper se fit dans la bonne humeur et les assiettes se remplirent au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Suzuna et Mamori avait une table pour les deux. La cheerleader entama la conversation.

-Ecoute Mamo-nee avec Sena ont est en couple.

Elle l'avait dit à toute vitesse comme si elle se sentait coupable de la situation.

-Ne te sens pas gênée, je trouve ça bien que Sena ait trouvé une bonne personne.

-Merci, tu sais, pour moi tu es ma première vrai amie.

-Tu l'es aussi Suzuna

-D'ailleurs comment ça avance avec You-nii ?

La manager manqua se s'étouffer avec sa patate. Hiruma n'était qu'à quelques tables d'elles.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher décidément. Elle ne se confiait jamais, un peu comme le blond.

-Mamori, faut que tu arrêtes de tout garder pour toi. Tu ne te fais que du mal, et tu sais que tu lui fais du mal à lui aussi. J'ai bien vu les regards qu'il te lance.

Suzuna prit la main de la rouquine, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux, on peut en parler dehors.

Mamori soupira, qu'elle était bête d'avoir toujours tout refoulé durant toutes ces années.

La brise les fit frissonner, l'automne se rapprochait à grands pas. Elle s'assirent sur un banc en pierre.

-Je..viens de me rendre compte qu'à force de l'avoir cherché..je...

Elle agrippa son pantalon et baissa la tête.

-Tu t'es rendue compte que c'est parce que tu l'aimes que tu le taquines autant, répondit Suzuna du tac au tac.

-Oui….J'ai tellement peur qu'il me repousse. Il a toujours été distant en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux. Les filles n'osaient jamais l'approcher par peur.

-Ahaha sacré You-nii. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi. Mais ne pense pas qu'il n'a aucune expérience dans se domaine, je pencherais plus sur l'option qu'il est complètement perdu avec toi.

-Tu crois ? Dans tout les cas, je vais lui avouer mes sentiments ce soir.

-Wouaaaaaa Mamoriiiii !, cria la cheerleader en sautant du banc.

-Chuuuut pas aussi fort, il vont entendre.

Mais trop tard, l'équipe s'était déjà retournée et la regardait interloquée. Seul Hiruma n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, il semblait trop occupé à tapoter sur les touches de son ordinateur.

-Désolée Mamori-nee, je ne voulais pas…

Se fut une Suzuna coupable qui rejoins Sena, Jumonji avança vers la manager bien décidé à tout lui avouer. Décidément, c'était le soir !

-Mamori, écoute ça fait depuis un moment que je voulais te le dire…

Elle le regarda craignant le pire. Le blond la fixait si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la demander en mariage.

-Je t'aime et ce depuis que tu es rentrée dans l'équipe. Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer car je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu choisiras. Il fallait tout de même que je te le dise.

Rouge de honte, il leva le regard péniblement dans sa direction. La rousse ne sut que répondre, ça la touchait qu'il ait dévoilé ses sentiments, cependant son regard ne put que se diriger vers Hiruma qui, cette fois-ci, avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Jumonji-kun, comme tu as pu t'en douter je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre positivement. Je...j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Il est peut-être pas le meilleur en matière de relation amoureuse, mais je n'y peux rien ….je l'aime !

Le blond lui sourit, son cœur était brisé mais au moins il avait eu sa réponse.

Mamori baissa la tête en signe d'excuse et partit rejoindre celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. La pulsion était plus forte que jamais, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une manager déterminée, fixant le démon.

-Hiruma-kun, j'aurais besoin de te parler, attends moi sur la terrasse à côté du restaurant à 8h.

Elle partit sans même prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse. Monta les escaliers et se prépara pour le gala.

Le quaterback quant à lui souriait, il attendait cette soirée avec impatience. Elle l'étonnait toujours, sa détermination était une qualité qui aimait beaucoup chez la jeune femme.

Se fut avec une robe noire épousant parfaitement ses formes, dos nu et escarpins qu'elle descendit rejoindre Suzuna et les autres membres. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe bleu en parfait accord avec ses yeux, Sena portait un costard noir qui ravivait la cheerleader. Mamori leur adressa un sourire, elle avait mit le paquet ce soir, la robe était provocante : un léger décolleté, serrée au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine, descendant jusqu'à mis cuisse. Ses talons hauts la rendait d'autant plus séduisante, et son maquillage marqué par le noir ainsi qu'une coiffure en chignon avait le dont de faire retourner toutes les têtes masculins vers elle. Regardant sa montre, la manager constata que l'heure était bientôt là. Arrivée sur la terrasse illuminée part des dizaine de lumières, elle se cala contre le rebord. Des bruits attirèrent son attention, la cause fut l'arrivée d'un démon plus que sexy devant elle. Portant un costume noir moulant bien ses formes elle ne put détacher ses yeux. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, des dizaines de femmes le scrutaient avec envie. Une pointe de jalousie se fit sentir et ceci amusa le démon.

-Je suis là fuckin'rousse, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Déjà que tu arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi.

-Okay….

Il s'avança pour arriver à moins de vingt centimètres d'elle.

-Mamori….susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

La rousse se sentit défaillir, il venait de prononcer son nom, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Leur regards se firent de plus en plus intense, elle avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Il le comprit et se colla à elle.

-Aller dit le Mamori !

Encore…elle voulait encore entendre son nom ainsi...

-Yoichi….rouge de honte elle détourna légèrement son regard.

Deux mains fines vinrent lui prendre son visage, leur lèvres se touchèrent. Mamori ouvrit la bouche incitant Hiruma a y insérer sa langue, le baiser dura quelques minutes. Il se fit de plus en plus intense et ils savaient où ceci aller les mener. Il descendit ses mains pour agripper ses fesses et la coller à lui. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche de Mamori.

-Je t'aime…..depuis tellement longtemps.

Il lui sourit

-Moi aussi….

La tension sexuelle était bien trop forte, elle voulait qu'il la touche, le toucher, le lécher. Ils montèrent sans se préoccuper des regards des autres. Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, Hiruma la poussa contre le mur, toucha ses seins, l'embrassa férocement. Sa main descendit vers son entrejambe, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et la rouquine fut tirer dans la chambre du démon. Il reprit aussi tôt possession de sa bouche, remontant lentement sa robe. Elle en profita pour lui enlever son blazer et déboutonner sa chemise. Il était magnifique, elle prit son cou d'assaut. Un gémissement du blond la poussa à continuer, léchant son cou pour descendre en direction de son torse. Deux mains lui bloquèrent les poignets.

-A mon tour fuckin'Mamori.

Son sourire pervers s'étendit sur tout son visage, la robe fut vite enlevée. Il embrassa son cou descendant lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il toucha d'abord avec ses mains et enleva son soutif…..

Mamori gémit lorsqu'il prit son sein en bouche, le suçant, mordant avec férocité. Léchant son corps jusqu'à arriver au nombril, la culotte fut de trop. Ouvrant ses jambes, il commença par lécher l'intérieur des cuisses pour arriver à son vagin. La manager rougit et ferma les yeux, elle attendit mais rien ne se passa.

-Kéké petite perverse.

-Je..nnnon..

Elle en pouvait plus, elle chauffait de plus en plus.

-S'il te plait Hiruma-kun, haletant d'envie.

La langue lécha de haut en bas ses lèvres, pénétrant son vagin laissant sortir un gémissant plus que excitant. Elle lui appartenait toute entière. Hiruma retira sa langue pour y insérer ses doigts.

-Yoichi ! gémissait-elle.

Elle le regarda avec un désir non dissimulé. Entendre son prénom l'excitait encore plus, il enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Les deux étaient désormais nus l'un en face de l'autre. Il lit un regard remplit d'inquiétude de sa partenaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement.

Mamori crut tomber dans les pommes tellement sa gentillesse l'avait étonnée.

Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée et s'enfonça doucement. Les grimaces et les bruits de la rousse l'incitaient à arrêter, mais il savait qu'après ça elle aurait que du plaisir. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec pour ne pas la faire souffrir d'avantage.

Mamori pleurait, elle savait que ça faisait mal mais c'était encore pire sur le moment. Elle sentit qu'il avait voulu bien faire en ne faisant pas durer l'acte plus longtemps. Il commença des va et vient lent pour l'habituer, puis alla de plus en plus vite la sentant de plus en plus mouillée. Il éjacula et en profita pour se retirer vite pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent….


End file.
